


Folsom Prison Blues (2.19)

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Superghetto [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested Winchesters, Canon Related, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, Jail, Screenplay/Script Format, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam n' Dean allow theyselves ta be arrested up in order ta rewind a seriez of murdaz inside a penitentiary yo. However thangs git fucked up when STD agent Henricksen shows up ta take over they case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOW

_EXT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- DAY_

Many pimps up in orange jumpsuits is playin basketball, liftin weights n' playin cards.

_Subtitle Chronic River County Detention Center_

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- DAY_

A playa wit a funky-ass blowtorch is cuttin open a cold-ass lil cell. Two WORKERS is struttin down hallway towardz tha playa wit blowtorch.

 **WORKER #1  
** Well dis cook up a shitload of sense. First they close down tha cellblock, n' now they open it back up again, biatch? There’s yo' tax dollars at work, huh?

WORKER #2 laughs.

 **WORKER #1  
** Here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.

WORKER #1 handz tha flashlight da thug was carryin ta WORKER #2.

 **WORKER #1  
** [to BLOWTORCH GUY] Yo ass gots dat ready, biatch?

WORKER #1 grabs onto tha cell door n' pulls. BLOWTORCH GUY uses a cold-ass lil crowbar ta help. Da door creaks slightly, then pulls free. WORKER #2 handz tha flashlight back ta WORKER #1. Both WORKERS shine flashlights on tha back wall of tha cell, which is cracked n' appears ta have dried blood on dat shit.

 **WORKER #1  
** Yikes. Would’ve don't give a fuck bout ta have gotten thrown up in here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho.

WORKER #1 breathes out, n' his breath is eerily visible yo. Dude watches it float ta tha ceiling.

 **WORKER #1  
** [shakily] Yo, you feel that, man, biatch?

 **WORKER #2  
** [nods] Yeah.

Da two pause n' then turn, suttin' seemingly havin flown between dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **WORKER ?  
** Whoa!

Papers is blasted tha fuck into tha air as suttin' passes all up in tha hall, n' they flutta down ta tha ground.

 **WORKER ?  
** What was that?

CUT TO another dark hallway, which fades tha fuck into a cold-ass lil cell. RANDALL is lyin on tha bottom bed of a funky-ass bunk bed, readin yo. Dude flips a page n' chuckles. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly, tha light above his ass flickers yo. Dude looks up at it, startled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da lights up in tha hallway start ta flicker as well. RANDALL gets up n' strutts ta his fuckin lil' door, wrappin his wild lil' fingers round tha bars up in his fuckin lil' small-ass window. Da lights continue ta flicker.

CUT TO a cold-ass lil clock, encased up in bars, tickin away. Da time readz 10 o’clock. Da camera zooms up in on tha 4, where tha second hand stops. Da lights continue ta flicker.

CUT TO RANDALL’s face, kinda blocked by tha bars. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly suttin' dark flashes by his cell. RANDALL steps back quickly from tha window, bustin a startled noise yo. Dude slowly strutts back up ta tha window n' stares upwards.

 **RANDALL  
** Yo dawwwwg!

CUT TO tha securitizzle camera.

 **RANDALL  
** Guard hommie! Hey!

CUT TO tha securitizzle monitors up in tha guard station, one on tha top left displayin RANDALL’s cell. Da picture is flickering, n' it’s tha only one dat do. Da camera pans ta a GUARD, whoz ass has a cold-ass lil clipboard on his fuckin lap n' is studyin it while smokin a sandwich yo. Dude looks up.

CUT TO tha monitor displayin RANDALL, whoz ass is yellin n' wavin from his cell. Camera cuts ta a gangbangin' full screen view of tha GUARD n' monitors yo. Dude puts his clipboard down n' leans over, pushin a funky-ass button. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Immediately RANDALL’S voice is heard, straight-up scratchy.

 **RANDALL  
** Come on, damn dat shiznit son! Yo dawwwwg! Guard hommie! Come here biaaatch! Hey!

Da GUARD sighs n' leans back, pullin his struttie ta his crazy-ass grill.

 **GUARD  
** Goin down ta B-Block. Randall again…

 **VOICE ON RADIO  
** Copy that.

Da GUARD standz n' strutts ta tha door.

CUT TO RANDALL, still lookin up n' yelling.

 **RANDALL  
** Yo dawwwwg!

 **ANOTHER PRISONER #1  
** Shut up already.

 **RANDALL  
** Guard, hey!

 **ANOTHER PRISONER #2  
** Come on, Randall, I be tryin ta chill.

 **RANDALL  
** Yo ass spittin some lyrics ta me you didn’t peep that, biatch? What, is you blind, biatch? Hey!

CUT TO RANDALL’s window from his thugged-out lil' point of view fo' realz. A baton slams against tha bars n' GUARD appears afta dat shit.

 **GUARD  
** Randall, def dat shit.

 **RANDALL  
** Def it mah ass, playa- there’s some muthafucka up there.

 **GUARD  
** Randall, turn up yo' light n' chill like a pimp. I’m not goin ta say it again.

RANDALL turns slowly n' starts struttin back ta his bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! There be a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass blasted of tha GUARD’S face. RANDALL lies down n' turns up his fuckin light.

CUT TO tha GUARD, standin all up in tha end of tha hall.

 **GUARD  
** Lights out, B-Block.

 **VOICE ON RADIO  
** Copy that, lights out.

Da lights shut off. Da GUARD is struttin down tha hallway, his back ta tha camera, when one of mah thugs wit long white afro appears behind his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude turns round n' sees no one yo. Dude continues strutting, then hears a noise n' turns again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude stops half way all up in tha door, n' stares tha fuck into tha darkness. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly tha door slams down on his thugged-out arm. Da GUARD screams up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da prisoners yell. Da GUARD looks up from his thugged-out arm, his fuckin lips bleeding, n' stares all up in tha camera’s viewpoint up in terror.

 **GUARD  
** No…no…No! No! Nooo! No! No! Nooo! Aah! Nooooo!

CUT TO RANDALL’s hallway n' a cold-ass lil close up of RANDALL’s grill all up in tha bars, his wild lil' fuckin eyes wide, as tha GUARD continues ta scream.


	2. ACT ONE

_INT. MUSEUM- NIGHT_

A sign reads:

_ARKANSAS MUSEUM OF ANTHROPOLOGY_

_EXHIBITIONS_

_MAIN MESOAMERICAN ART_

_ANNEX PRE COLOMBIAN LIFE_

_SECOND COLIMA UNEARTHED_

Da camera pans over tha sign ta reveal a thugged-out darkened hallway wit various piecez of art displayed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da door all up in tha end of tha hallway opens.

_Subtitle Three months later n' shit._

SAM n' DEAN strutt up in all up in tha door, DEAN holdin a map n' flashlight, SAM holdin just a gangbangin' flashlight. DEAN looks all up in tha map.

 **DEAN  
** This way.

They strutt down tha hallway.

 **SAM  
** I don't give a fuck bout dis plan, Dean.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, I gots dat tha straight-up original gangsta ten times I heard dat shit.

They turn a cold-ass lil corner, struttin side by side. They pass a motion sensor on tha wall at mid-calf height. Da light on tha motion sensor turns red as they keep strutting.

CUT TO SAMz hands, unfuckin wit tha lock on a glass exhibizzle case. Da camera pans up ta his wild lil' grill as his schmoooove ass carefully takes a thugged-out decorated axe from tha case. DEAN is holdin a hooked dagger from another case. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM turns tha axe round up in his hands. There be a noise off screen, n' SAM looks up. DEAN looks back at SAM. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM inclines his head n' they put down tha weapons n' muthafuckin bounce.

CUT TO tha hallway. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM n' DEAN leave tha room n' strutt quickly towardz tha exit. They turn a cold-ass lil corner n' is kicked it wit by two policemen.

 **COP #1  
** Freeze!

They turn back tha other way yo, but two mo' policemen block they path.

 **COP #2  
** Don’t move!

They go down tha last hallway open ta them, n' there is yet another pair of cops standin there.

 **COP #1  
** I holla'd freeze!

 **COP #2  
** Hold it right there!

 **COP #1  
** Put yo' handz on you headz muthafucka! Git down on yo' knees muthafucka! Now!

SAM n' DEAN comply, kneelin down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Two of tha cops strutt closer n' handcuff dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Da camera pans up in on DEAN’s face, then SAM’s, then returns ta DEAN’s. DEAN smilez slightly n' looks at SAM. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM don’t look as pleased n' heaves a worried sigh.

  
_INT. POLICE STATION- NIGHT_

SAM is standin up in front of a mug blasted board holdin a sign dat says

 _81A3826_  
LITTLE ROCK  
CITY POLICE  
LITTLE ROCK AR.

Dude reaches bout 6’5 on tha board.

 **PHOTOGRAPHER  
** Front.

Da camera clicks, n' SAM’s picture turns black n' white.

 **PHOTOGRAPHER  
** To tha right.

Da camera clicks again, n' SAM is now facin his bangin right, lookin broody.

CUT TO DEAN standin where SAM was, holdin a similar sign.

 _81A3827_  
LITTLE ROCK  
CITY POLICE  
LITTLE ROCK AR.

Dude reaches just under 6’3 n' is grinning.

 **DEAN  
** I call dis one tha Blue Steel.

DEAN purses his fuckin lips, arches his bangin right eyebrow, n' mugs fo' tha camera.

 **PHOTOGRAPHER  
** Yeah, that’s right.

Da camera clicks n' tha picture chizzlez ta black n' white as SAM’s done did.

 **PHOTOGRAPHER  
** To tha right.

Da camera clicks again, n' DEAN faces tha right.

 **PHOTOGRAPHER  
** All right, back ta tha lineup.

 **DEAN  
** Wait, whoz ass looks better, me or Nick Nolte?

 **PHOTOGRAPHER  
** Shut up.

CUT TO a invigoration room up in which DEAN is chillin. Da door opens n' two pimps enter n' shit. One is AGENT HENRIKSEN.

 **DEAN  
** Well, it’s bout time. I’ll gotz a cold-ass lil cheeseburger n' shit. Extra onions.

HENRIKSEN smilez all up in tha other cop n' tha other cop smirks.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Yo ass be thinkin you’re funky.

 **DEAN  
** I be thinkin I’m adorable.

DEAN smilez widely.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** It be a pleasure ta finally hook up you up in person, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. (On hearin this, Deanz smile freezes.) I’m Special Agent Victor Henriksen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. This is mah partner, Special Agent Reidy.

 **DEAN  
** [still smilin yo, but lookin a lil' bit worried] Henriksen, biatch? Not tha Milwaukee agent Henriksen?

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Live n' up in person.

DEAN gives a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass short laugh yo. HENRIKSEN pulls up a picture of DEAN lookin over his shoulder (from "Channel 8", Milwaukee, tha Nightshifta episode).

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Oh, sick shot. [Dude tosses tha picture onto tha table.] Yo ass can hang dat up in yo' cell at Supa Max.

 **DEAN  
** All right, maybe we can just forget tha cheeseburger, huh, biatch?

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Oh, yeah. Keep dat game grill on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Try n' cover how tha fuck up cornered yo ass is. [to REIDY] Read his ass tha charges.

 **REIDY  
** Well, we gots mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration...

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Skip ta tha phat ones.

 **REIDY  
** Armed robbery, kidnappin and, oh, three countz of first-degree murder.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** And afta Milwaukee yo' brutha is now a suspect up in a cappin' case his dirty ass. I’d say fo' you two, "screwed ta hell" be a major understatement.

 **DEAN  
** Well, where there’s game there’s hope, huh?

 **HENRIKSEN  
** [Makes a noise of assent] See, biatch? That’s what tha fuck I kept thankin as I was searchin fo' yo' asses all over hell n' gone. [Dude leans forward on tha table, bustin lyrics softly.] Yo crazy-ass daddy taught you well. Da way you cover yo' tracks n' afta Milwaukee tha way you [Dude whistlez n' moves his hand ta tha side, mimickin disappearing] vanished. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! [DEAN laughs softly.] Near went nuts tryin ta find you, biatch fo' realz. Ask his muthafuckin ass.

 **REIDY  
** [Deadpans] Dude near went nuts.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** And afta all of that, you git tripped up on a motion detector. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Pretty rookie move. Gotta say I was… surprised.

(Dean smiles.)

DEAN is starin all up in tha table when tha door beside his ass opens yo. Dude looks at it, as do HENRIKSEN n' REIDY. In strutts Public Defender MARA DANIELS.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Dean Winchester?

 **DEAN  
** In tha flesh.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** And yo ass is?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Mara Daniels, Public Defender’s crib. [Bitch shakes handz wit DEAN.] I’ve been assigned you n' yo' brother’s case.

 **DEAN  
** Huh.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Is you Henriksen?

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Yeah, n' we’re not like done here.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Ah, yeah. Yo ass is fo' realz. And if you don’t mind, I wanna hook up wit mah clients, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Privately.

DEAN raises his wild lil' fuckin eyebrows n' smilez at HENRIKSEN.

CUT TO MARA DANIELS, SAM n' DEAN chillin up in tha same room. MARA opens her suitcase.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Unfortunately yo' arraignment on tha breakin n' enterin charge won’t be until Tuesday.

 **DEAN  
** And they’ll keep our asses up in tha county jail?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** That’s right.

 **SAM  
** Chronic River County Detention Center, biatch?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Yes fo' realz. And thankin bout tha charges you’re facing, no judge up in his bangin right mind is goin ta grant you bail.

SAM scoffs.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, we figured that.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Extradizzle papers have already been filed from five separate states, Missouri n' Wisconsin bein tha freshest concern- tha bank robbery n' tha cappin' raps.

 **SAM  
** How tha fuck long can we stall extradition?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** A week. Maybe less.

DEAN nods. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM raises his wild lil' fuckin eyebrows at his brother.

  
_EXT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- DAY_

Rear bus doors open, revealin a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shackled dude, whoz ass gets out. Peepin his ass is DEAN, holdin tha chains attached ta his wrists n' Nikes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM bigs up.

 **GUARD (V-O)  
** All right, let’s go. Watch yo' step. Come on, keep moving.

Da prisoners strutt past tha front of tha bus up in a line n' along tha rec yard from earlier n' shit. Prisoners line up against tha fence n' catcall all up in tha freshly smoked up convicts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. One of dem points at SAM.

 **PRISONER  
** You’re mine, baby!

 **DEAN  
** Don’t worry, Sam. I promise I won’t trade you fo' smokes.

A sign up in tha rec yard reads:

_ATTENTION_

_INMATE FIGHTING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED_

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- DAY_

Da freshly smoked up prisoners, flanked by two guardz n' each carryin blankets n' a roll of toilet paper, strutt down tha hallway up in a line. One of tha guardz unlocks a cold-ass lil cell door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da first prisoner up in line n' DEAN enta tha cell.

 **DEAN  
** I call top bunk!

DEAN’s roommate scoffs n' places his cold-ass thangs on tha top bunk.

 **DEAN  
** Okay.

DEAN turns n' watches SAM strutt tha fuck into tha cell across tha hallway from his.

SAM nodz ta his straight-up big-ass roommate, whoz ass standz slowly n' glares at his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM’s eyes widen, da perved-out muthafucka swallows, n' turns around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da cell doors close on his ass n' DEAN as they stare at each other.

CUT TO a cold-ass lil cell block hallway. Da prisoners is lined up ta be frisked by a guard, n' scanned wit a metal-detectin rod by another n' shit. DEAN n' SAM is well down tha line.

 **DEAN  
** [in a low voice ta SAM, whoz ass is standin behind him] My fuckin roommate don't say much- howz yours?

 **SAM  
** [quietly] Just keeps starin all up in mah face... up in a way dat make me ... straight-up uneasy.

 **DEAN  
** It soundz like you makin freshly smoked up playas.

 **SAM  
** Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. This is, without a thugged-out doubt, tha dumbest, craziest thang we've eva done fo' realz. And thatz up in a long, storied game of dumb n' crazy.

 **DEAN  
** Calm down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. It aint nuthin but all part of tha plan.

 **SAM  
** Oh straight-up, biatch? So Henriksen showin up was part of tha plan?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, dat muthafucka moves a lil fasta than I thought. Look, all we gotta do is find dis pimp, put tha sucker down... then grab ourselves a cold-ass lil couple teardrop tattoos.

 **SAM  
** Thatz not funky. Dean, what tha fuck bout dis escape plan, biatch? It-

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but 100 cement sure. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't. I mean, come on, dude, dis place has all tha signz of a hustlin. Innocent playas is dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Four so far.

 **SAM  
** [laughs sarcastically] Yeah, innocent.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass from Texas all of a sudden, biatch? Just cuz these playas is on lockdown, don't mean they deserve ta take a thugged-out dirt nap. If our phat asses don't stop dis thang, playas is goin ta continue ta take a thugged-out dirt nap. Us dudes do dis thang wherever it takes us.

 **SAM  
** Look, Dean, just be straight wit me, all right, biatch? Yo ass is bustin dis fo' Deacon.

 **DEAN  
** Damn right.

 **SAM  
** Well, you barely even know tha muthafucka.

 **DEAN  
** We know da thug was up in tha Corps wit Dad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! We know da perved-out muthafucka saved Dadz game. We know we owe his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** But don't you be thinkin he askin a lil much?

 **DEAN  
** It don't matter n' shit. We may not be saints yo, but our slick asses loyal n' we pay our debts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Now, dat means suttin' ta me, n' it ought ta you, biatch. I aint thrilled bout dis either, dude yo, but Deacon axed our asses ta hunt dis thang down, n' thatz exactly what tha fuck we goin ta do.

CUT TO SAM lookin at spaghetti on his wild lil' fork n' sniffin at it disdainfully yo. Dude n' DEAN is smokin at a table.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass know, dis chicken aint half bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **SAM  
** Great.

SAM puts down his wild lil' fork n' slides his thugged-out lil' plate towardz DEAN.

 **SAM  
** Finish mine fo' realz. All right, so letz go back over this, Dean.

DEAN stabs SAM’s chicken wit a gangbangin' fork n' moves it ta his own plate.

 **SAM  
** Spirit suspect number one is Mark Vibey, right?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, psycho killa extraordinaire- Satanism, ritual murderer, took a dirt nap on lockdown.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass shizzle itz him, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Pretty sure.

 **SAM  
** Dean, thankin bout our circumstances, I'ma need a lil bit betta than "pretty sure."

 **DEAN  
** Straight-Up pretty sure. Vibey took a dirt nap of a ass attack, which is what tha fuck all tha suckas up in here is dyin of yo. Dude took a dirt nap up in tha oldschool cell block, which they closed afta his schmoooove ass croaked, 30 muthafuckin years ago. They just opened dat back up. Thatz when tha cappinz started.

 **SAM  
** So you be thinkin his spirit was busted out somehow?

 **DEAN  
** Mm-hmm.

 **SAM  
** But what tha fuck if da thug was already cremated?

 **DEAN  
** I be guessin there be a suttin' up in tha oldschool block thatz keepin his ass around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And whatever it is, we gots ta find it fo' realz. And, uh, you know tha rest. [DEAN puts down his wild lil' fork.] I be done.

DEAN gets up n' strutts away, SAM following. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM bumps heavily tha fuck into a TATTOOED PRISONER.

 **SAM  
** Sorry. I-

 **TATTOOED PRISONER  
** Watch where you going.

 **SAM  
** Yeah. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sure. I just-

DEAN strutts over ta tha TATTOOED PRISONER.

 **DEAN  
** Dude holla'd da thug was sorry bout dat bullshit.

 **SAM  
** Dean...

 **TATTOOED PRISONER  
** Yo ass poppin' off ta me son, biatch? [DEAN stares at his muthafuckin ass.] Is you poppin' off ta me son?

 **DEAN  
** Great, another muthafucka whoz peeped "Taxi Driver" a fuckin shitload of times. Yeah, I be poppin' off ta you, biatch. Trust mah dirty ass. Let it go.

Da TATTOOED PRISONER strutts away n' DEAN turns ta SAM.

 **SAM  
** Dean, come on.

 **DEAN  
** See, thatz how tha fuck you gots ta rap ta these muthafuckas. [DEAN winks.] Instant respect.

Da TATTOOED PRISONER is poppin' off ta a VERY LARGE PRISONER, whoz ass is chillin at a table nearby. Da VERY LARGE PRISONER gets up.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass was saying?

Da VERY LARGE PRISONER is followin tha TATTOOED PRISONER towardz DEAN as other prisoners look on.

 **DEAN  
** Oh, pimped out.

Da TATTOOED PRISONER throws a punch at DEAN. DEAN catches his ass n' holdz his ass from behind.

 **DEAN  
** We can end dis right now- no harm, no foul.

Da TATTOOED PRISONER breaks DEAN’s hold. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! DEAN grabs his ass again n' again n' again n' slams his ass against a wall. Da TATTOOED PRISONER steps on DEAN’s foot. DEAN steps back n' kicks tha TATTOOED PRISONER up in tha groin n' then sendz his ass flyin backwardz ta tha ground wit another kick.

 **WARDEN  
** Thatz enough!

Da WARDEN n' a GUARD strutt up.

 **WARDEN  
** On yo' feet, Lucas.

 **LUCAS  
** Yes, sir, boss.

Da WARDEN takes up his baton n' holdz it under DEAN’s chin.

 **WARDEN  
** Whatz yo' name, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Winchester.

 **WARDEN  
** Well, Winchesta ... not a phat start. (Long pause.) Solitary. Yo ass too, Lucas.

Guardz grab LUCAS n' DEAN.

 **LUCAS  
** Yes, sir.

 **DEAN  
** [to Sam, over tha shoulder of tha guard holdin his ass n' escortin his ass out] Is our crazy asses havin funk yet, huh?

Da VERY LARGE PRISONER points at SAM, then cook up a slicin motion across his neck. SAM sighs.

CUT TO a cold-ass lil cell block hallway, then ta a cold-ass lil cell up in which DEAN is chillin, leanin against a wall.

 **DEAN  
** I wish I had a funky-ass baseball.

LUCAS looks all up in tha lil' small-ass window-slit up in tha door of his cell, across tha hallway from DEAN’s cell.

 **LUCAS  
** What, biatch? What'd you say?

 **DEAN  
** I holla'd, "I wish I had a funky-ass baseball."

DEAN moves so his schmoooove ass can look all up in his own window-slit.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass know, like ... Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Steve McQueen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **LUCAS  
** Yeah, biatch? Well, I wish I had a funky-ass bat -- so I could bash yo' frickin’ head in.

 **DEAN  
** Okay.

DEAN goes back ta leanin against tha wall.

 **DEAN  
** Well, so much fo' tha bondin up in solitary moment.

Da lights flicker n' DEAN’s breath becomes visible.

 **DEAN  
** Oh, crap.

DEAN looks all up in tha cellroom slit n' sees a cold-ass lil clock up in tha hallway, which readz 830. Da second hand is just past tha 4 n' aint moving. Da lights is flickerin wit a static-y sound.

 **DEAN  
** Lucas, dig mah dirty ass. Stay straight-up still.

  
LUCAS looks all up in his window-slit. There be a whooshin sound n' two narrowed eyes look back at him, framed up in tha slit. LUCAS gasps n' backs up in alarm fo' realz. A hand grabs his ass from behind n' turns his wild lil' grill around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! We peep a cold-ass lil close-up of tha narrowed eyes. LUCAS grimaces, then screams, as dark veins pop up on n' spread across his wild lil' face. DEAN is lookin though his own narrow slit, though he probably can’t peep what tha fuck is goin' down up in LUCAS’s cell.


	3. ACT TWO

_INT. LITTLE ROCK POLICE STATION- DAY_

HENRIKSEN is readin a gangbangin' file at his fuckin lil' desk. REIDY is lookin at paperwork up in tha background. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! MARA DANIELS entas tha room.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Henriksen.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Yo, Daniels.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Can I gots a word, biatch?

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Have a seat. Whatz on yo' mind, biatch?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** I've been goin all up in tha Winchesta charges fo' realz. And I gotta say, there be some weird inconsistencies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis!

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Yo, wuz crackalackin', biatch? Yo ass is smokin mah ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** I talked ta a cold-ass lil cop up in Baltimore whoz ass swears up n' down these thugs saved her game n' helped her catch a killa n' shiznit fo' realz. And there be a a witnizz ta yo' bank robbery up in Milwaukee. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch swears Sam n' Dean saved her game.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Saved her from what, biatch?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Bitch was a lil unclear on that.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Thatz cuz she nuts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Look, I was up in Milwaukee. I was rappin ta her, I was rappin ta all tha witnesses.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** And, biatch?

 **HENRIKSEN  
** And, all I know is, wherever these muthafuckas go, playas take a thugged-out dirt nap. It aint nuthin but dat simple.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** I don't give a fuck dat it is. They just don't seem cut-and-dry guilty ta mah dirty ass. I be thinkin there be a mo' ta all dis bullshit.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Like what?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. Can't put mah finger on dat shit. It aint nuthin but just... strange.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Strange. Yeah. Okay. Grownups is tryin ta git some work done here, so... if you don't mind...

MARA DANIELS looks pissed off at his thugged-out lil' patronizin attitude, n' leaves tha room yo. HENRIKSEN n' REIDY peep each other.

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- DAY_

SAM n' a PRISONER is moppin floors.

 **SAM  
** How tha fuck you bustin?

 **PRISONER  
** I be 54 muthafuckin years old, moppin tha floor of a cold-ass lil crapper wit bars on tha windows yo. How tha fuck you be thinkin I be bustin?

 **SAM  
** All right. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shiznitty icebreaker n' shit. I be Sam.

 **PRISONER  
** Randall.

 **SAM  
** Sick ta hook up y- Randall. Yo, weren't you there tha night dat guard died, biatch?

 **RANDALL  
** Yeah.

 **SAM  
** Well, what tha fuck happened?

 **RANDALL  
** They say tha stress of tha thang gots his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, biatch? What do you say?

 **RANDALL  
** Why is you inside, kid?

 **SAM  
** 'Cause I gots a idiot fo' a funky-ass brother.

 **RANDALL  
** That'll do dat shit.

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **RANDALL  
** Well, dis place ain't so bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Compared ta tha oldschool cellblock, dis is tha damn Hilton.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass dropped time up in tha oldschool block?

 **RANDALL  
** Oh, yeah, I was a regular hustla.

 **SAM  
** Didn't they have Mark Vibey over there fo' a while, biatch?

 **RANDALL  
** Dude was there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Yeah I was there, too, tha night dat lunatic looted dat shit.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, biatch? Dat shiznit was a ass attack, right?

 **RANDALL  
** Sure, his thugged-out ass stopped right afta tha guard stopped rockin his head fo' battin practice. Da next morning, I was up in his cell, moppin up tha blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! What a mess.

 **SAM  
** Wait. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So he- da thug was beaten n'- n' no muthafucka reported it?

 **RANDALL  
** Yo ass kept yo' grill shut, unless you wanted ta take a thugged-out dirtnap from tha same ass attack, you know?

 **SAM  
** Randall, exactly how tha fuck much blood was there?

  
_EXT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER REC YARD- DAY_

DEAN is playin cardz wit a PRISONER at a outdoor table.

 **DEAN  
** Call.

 **PRISONER  
** Three aces.

 **DEAN  
** Thatz a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shitty-ass beat. That be a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shitty-ass beat...

Da PRISONER picks up tha blunts dat is on tha table between dem wild-ass muthafuckas. DEAN had a big-ass pile of blunts next ta his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM is standin nearby watchin tha game.

 **DEAN  
**...but, see, I be full... 3s over aces.

Da PRISONER drops tha blunts, slams his hand down on tha table n' standz up.

 **DEAN  
** [laughs n' spreadz his hands] Ha ha ha, sorry bout dat bullshit. Yo, itz a cold-ass lil wack game, mah playa.

Da PRISONER flings down his cardz n' strutts off.

 **DEAN  
** Sorry, muthafuckas.

SAM sits down across from DEAN as DEAN gathers tha blunts da thug won.

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but like pickin low hangin fruit.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass don't even smoke.

 **DEAN  
** Is you kiddin me son, biatch? This is tha currency of tha realm.

 **SAM narrows his wild lil' fuckin eyes n' chizzlez tha subject  
** Look. I gots a phat lead on Vibey.

 **DEAN  
** Me like a muthafucka yo. His spirit paid a lil visit last night.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **DEAN  
** Da clock stopped, tha flickerin lights, cold spot... I mean, da ruffneck did every last muthafuckin thang but yell boo.

 **SAM  
** Well, what tha fuck happened?

 **DEAN  
** Dude strutted right by mah dirty ass. Lucas wasn't so dirty. I mean, tha way da thug was screaming... Da muthafucka was a jerk yo, but da ruffneck didn't deserve ta go like dis shit. What'd you smoke up on Vibey?

 **SAM  
** Yeah, so, I be thinkin I know where we might find his bangin remains. Blood up in his oldschool cell.

 **DEAN  
** Blood, biatch? I thought dat shiznit was a ass attack.

 **SAM  
** It was, afta tha guardz hit dat shiznit his ass over n' shit. I mean, apparently there was so much blood up in there, they had shiznit moppin it out.

 **DEAN  
** How tha fuck we gonna git in, biatch?

 **SAM  
** I gots a plan.

 **DEAN  
** [smiling] Thatz tha Sammy I know. Come on, dude, you like Clit Peckerwood from "Escape From Alcatraz."

 **SAM  
** Da problem is, if even if our phat asses do find something, how tha fuck is we gonna burn it, biatch? Us dudes aint gots any accelerant.

 **DEAN  
** It’s a phat thang I be like Jizzy Garner from "Da Great Escape."

DEAN standz up n' holdz up two handz full of blunts.

 **DEAN  
** Yo, fellas muthafucka! Whoz locked n loaded ta deal?

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- DAY_

SAM n' DEAN is up in line fo' chicken n' you know I be eatin up dat shizzle all muthafuckin day, biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass shizzle bout this, biatch?

 **SAM  
** Pretty sure.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, well, thankin bout our circumstances, I'd like a lil betta than "pretty sure."

 **SAM  
** Okay, straight-up pretty sure.

 **DEAN  
** I'd like mine al dente.

Da server plonks spaghetti noodlez n' sauce on DEAN’s tray.

 **DEAN  
** Perfect.

DEAN strutts ta a table at which tha VERY LARGE PRISONER is chillin.

 **DEAN  
** Save room fo' dessert, Tiny yo. Heh heh heh.

DEAN sits down across from TINY.

 **DEAN  
** Yo, I wanted ta ask you, 'cause I couldn't help but notice dat yo ass is two tonz of fun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Just curious- is it like a thyrizzle problem, or is it some deep seated self-esteem issue?

SAM is on his wild lil' feet nearby, watching.

 **DEAN  
** 'Cause, you know, they're, uh they just doughnuts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. They're not love.

SAM is now standin near two guards. TINY smiles, then suddenly shoves his cold-ass tray towardz DEAN n' punches DEAN up in tha face. DEAN goes flyin ta tha ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da WARDEN strutts round a cold-ass lil corner near tha two guards. DEAN gets up n' hits TINY three times yo, but his thugged-out lil' punches seem ta have no impact. TINY grabs tha front of DEAN’s prison jumpsuit n' DEAN headbutts TINY. DEAN steps back wit a hand ta his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! A guard puts his baton round TINY’s neck from behind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! TINY picks up tha guard n' throws his ass down on tha table.

 **WARDEN  
** Guys, break me off a hand.

Da WARDEN n' two guardz whoz ass was standin near SAM hurry over as TINY punches DEAN again n' again n' again n' grabs his ass from behind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Durin tha struggle, SAM slips tha fuck into tha kitchen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude grabs a salt shaker n' climbs tha fuck into a vent.

Da guardz finally succeed at pullin TINY away from DEAN. DEAN falls ta tha floor fo' realz. Another guard helps DEAN up n' tha WARDEN grabs DEAN’s face.

 **WARDEN  
** If we'd waited any longer, you'd be dead as fuckin fried chicken.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass waited long enough.

Da WARDEN shoves his baton tha fuck into DEAN’s stomach. DEAN doublez over n' tha WARDEN grabs tha back of his head.

 **WARDEN  
** Do yo ass a gangbangin' favor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Don't. Talk. [to tha guards] Take dem both up ta tha infirmary.

SAM is lowerin his dirty ass down tha fuck into a hallway up in tha oldschool cellblock yo. Dude opens a cold-ass lil cell door n' lifts tha cover on tha bed, revealin a big-ass bloodstain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude sprinklez salt (from a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass shaker dat be lookin like da perved-out muthafucka stole it from tha cafeteria) n' lighta fluid onto tha bloodstain, lights a match n' sets tha beddin on fire.

CUT TO tha infirmary. DEAN n' TINY is up in adjacent cells wit wire fence walls n' a cold-ass lil curtain between dem wild-ass muthafuckas.

 **DEAN  
** Yo, Tiny.

 **TINY  
** Yeah?

 **DEAN  
** Sorry bout tha thangs I was sayin earlier n' shit. I can't straight-up rap why yo, but I had ta git you mad salty. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So, uh.. fo' realz. Anyway, sorry bout dat bullshit.

 **TINY  
** It aint nuthin but all gravy. Truth is, I have low self-esteem issues. My fuckin oldschool playa treated mah crazy ass n' mah brutha like crap, right up till tha dizzle da ruffneck died.

 **DEAN  
** How'd da ruffneck die, biatch?

 **TINY  
** My fuckin brutha blasted his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** Okay.

DEAN sees tha pimp of a biatch standin on tha other side of a gangbangin' fenced-off area of tha infirmary. Da clock on tha wall readz 845 n' tha second hand be at 12.

 **DEAN  
** Oh, crap.

 **TINY  
** What tha fuck iz it, biatch?

DEAN gets off his bed, looks round fo' suttin' ta use against tha pimp n' rattlez tha door of his cell. Da pimp strutts all up in tha fence dat biiiiatch was standin behind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da time on tha clock hasn’t chizzled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **TINY  
** What’s goin on?

DEAN grabs a salt shaker from a tray all up in tha end of his bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da pimp comes closer n' DEAN is flung back against tha wall yo. Dude falls ta tha floor wit a groan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **TINY  
** What tha fuck iz it?

Da pimp is now standin over DEAN. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch puts a hand ta his chest n' he groans up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Biatch breathes up n' her breath is visible. DEAN flings salt at her n' her dope ass disappears. Dude lies back, clutchin his chest n' groanin up in pain. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **TINY  
** Oh! No! Noooo! (Screams inarticulately)

 **DEAN  
** Tiny dawwwwg!

DEAN gets ta his Nikes. We can peep TINY’s shape all up in tha curtain as da perved-out muthafucka slides down tha fenced wall of his cell.

 **DEAN  
** Tiny dawwwwg!

DEAN slams tha door of his cell n' kicks dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** [shouting] Guard hommie! Guard!


	4. ACT THREE

ACT THREE

_EXT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER REC YARD- DAY_

SAM n' DEAN is struttin across tha yard.

 **SAM  
** Wait. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So you spittin some lyrics ta me it wasn't Vibey?

 **DEAN  
** Not unless he was horny bout goin round dressed like a nurse. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Skanky Tiny, man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Skanky giant Tiny.

 **SAM  
** Wait, so dis is- dis is, like tha pimp of some nurse whoz ass hit dat shiznit here or something, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** I don't give a fuck, man. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I guess.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass know what, Dean, at dis point, "I don't give a fuck" aint hustlin fo' mah dirty ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. See, uh, I thought we was done. I called Deacon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. It aint nuthin but happening. We gettin up tonight.

 **DEAN  
** I guess we gots ta do some quick research, then.

 **SAM  
** How, biatch? I mean, maybe you aint noticed ... we on lockdown.

CUT TO SAM poppin' off ta RANDALL.

 **RANDALL  
** So you wanna know bout some nurse?

SAM nods.

 **RANDALL  
** Why you wanna know?

 **DEAN  
** Well, we gots our reasons. But, uh ... we'll make it worth yo' while.

DEAN shows RANDALL a ounce ta tha bounce of blunts, which RANDALL takes.

 **DEAN  
** So, dis nurse, dat biiiiatch would have had white hair, one screwed up eye- is dat ringin a funky-ass bell?

 **RANDALL  
** Yeah. Yeah, I remember her n' shit.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass remember her name?

 **RANDALL  
** Fuck dat shit, thatz still kind of fuzzy.

SAM exhales, slightly amused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! DEAN n' SAM peep each other n' shit.

 **SAM  
** Give it ta his muthafuckin ass.

 **DEAN  
** I gots these n' you can put dat on yo' toast.

 **SAM (shrugging, like wtf?)  
** Dean.

DEAN handz RANDALL another ounce ta tha bounce of blunts.

 **RANDALL  
** Glockner n' shit. Nurse Glockner n' shit. Nasty oldschool biiiatch hit dat shiznit here up in tha '70s.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass knew her, biatch?

 **RANDALL  
** I kicked it wit her once yo. Had ta git a tetanus shot. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch damn near jabbed tha needle all up in tha other side of mah arm fo' realz. At least I gots outta there kickin dat shit, yo.

 **SAM  
** What do you mean?

 **RANDALL  
** I've heard these stories. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! I don't give a fuck if they was true. Cons ludd ta rap yo, but we all liars.

 **DEAN  
** What kind of stories?

 **RANDALL  
** Guys would go up ta tha infirmary wit a cold-ass lil cold. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Next thang you know, they up in a funky-ass body bag fo' realz. A whole rash of ass attacks- lil' muthafuckas, oldschool muthafuckas.

 **SAM  
** Heart attacks, biatch?

 **RANDALL  
** Yeah. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Rap was Glockner had it up fo' cons n' her dope ass did this, uh, Charlez Bronston thang wit a hypodermic fo' realz. Anyway, dat was tha rumor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. No Muthafucka eva proved anything.

 **DEAN  
** Whatever happened ta Glockner, biatch?

 **RANDALL  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck. I finished mah bit n' left. Next time I landed back up in here, dat biiiiatch was gone.

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- DAY_

SAM n' DEAN is chillin at a lil' small-ass table up in tha dinin area.

 **SAM  
** Okay, so letz say dem stories on Glockner was true.

 **DEAN  
** It aint nuthin but a thought. Yo ass know, up in tha game, she a vigilante. In dirtnap, same thang.

 **SAM  
** Right. But then howz dat dunkadelic hoe tied up in wit tha oldschool cellblock, biatch? And if she goin afta cons, why bust a cap up in dat one guard?

 **DEAN  
** I did hear up in tha yard dat that guard wasn't exactly squeaky clean, so, maybe she goin afta anybody dat breaks a law. Like mah dirty ass.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass 'heard up in tha yard', biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah.

 **SAM  
** Dean, do it ... bother you at all, how tha fuck easily you seem ta fit up in here?

 **DEAN  
** Fuck dat shit, not straight-up.

 **SAM  
** All right. Well, listen, either way, we need mo' info on Glockner n' shit. If -- if da hoe buried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! If so, where, biatch? And, we gots five minutes ta git dat shit. Fuck dat shit, no. Don't give me dat look. Don't give me dat "we gots ta peep dis thang through" look. We is leavin tonight, no matta what.

 **DEAN  
** I just don't wanna let Deacon down, thatz all. Us dudes do owe his muthafuckin ass.

 **SAM  
** Yeah yo, but our phat asses don't owe his ass our lives, Dean.

DEAN gets up.

 **SAM  
** Where you going?

 **DEAN  
** I'ma go rap wit our lawyer.

SAM sighs.

CUT TO MARA DANIELS n' DEAN poppin' off on beeper handsets while chillin on opposite sidez of a glass window.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Yo ass want me ta what?

 **DEAN  
** Her name was Glockner n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch hit dat shiznit here as a nurse up in tha '70s. Now, I need you ta smoke up every last muthafuckin thang you can bout her yo, but, most blinginly how tha fuck her dope ass took a dirt nap n' where da hoe buried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Is you nuts, biatch? Do you have any scam tha kind of shiznit you up in here?

 **DEAN  
** I gots a vague notion. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Good. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! So letz forget bout some random nurse n' rap bout yo' case.

 **DEAN  
** Mara- itz Mara, right, biatch?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Yeah.

 **DEAN  
** I git dat you tryin ta help me, aiiight, biatch? I do yo, but believe me when I say dat dis is tha dopest way dat you can help.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Really, biatch? How, biatch? Explain dat ta mah dirty ass.

 **DEAN  
** I wish I could yo, but I can't. I be just gonna gotta ask you ta trust me on this.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Why should I, biatch? Henriksen say you a monsta n' shit.

 **DEAN  
** I be a monster, biatch? I’m- [laughs] Well, da thug wrong, aiiight, biatch? I aint what tha fuck they say I am.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** All Y'all say dis shit.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah. Look, if you as smart-ass a P.D. as I be thinkin yo ass is, then you can tell wit just one look whether or not yo' clients is guilty, aiiight, just like dis shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So I want you ta peep me, straight-up look, n' you tell me- is I guilty, biatch? (pause) We not tha shitty muthafuckas.

  
_EXT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER REC YARD- DAY_

SAM is struttin across tha yard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude sees DEAN enta tha yard n' holdz up a hand ta catch his thugged-out attention.

 **SAM  
** Bitch go fo' it, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** No. Fuck dat shit, not all muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! But, uh, maybe she'll still come around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **SAM  
** Well, we can't wait round ta smoke up.

 **DEAN  
** We could give it another day. It make me wanna hollar playa!

 **SAM  
** Fuck dat shit, no, no. We leavin tonight, n' thatz dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** So our asses aint gonna finish tha thang, our laid-back asses just gonna let these playas die, biatch?

 **SAM  
** Don't give me that, all right, biatch? This was yo' wack plan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I went along wit it yo, but we stickin ta tha plan, Dean.

 **DEAN  
** Okay. Uh, you muthafuckin bounce. I'ma stay.

DEAN starts ta strutt away.

 **SAM  
** Yo, don't turn away. Don't turn away from me!

 **DEAN  
** Screw you, biatch.

 **SAM  
** What?! Screw you, nahmean biiiatch?

SAM grabs DEAN’s shoulder n' spins his ass around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! DEAN pushes SAM back fo' realz. A guard grabs SAM n' tha WARDEN grabs DEAN as another guard rushes in.

 **WARDEN  
** All right, hard case. I peep tha usual methodz ain't gonna work wit you, biatch. [to SAM] Yo ass too, dopeheart.

A guard takes hold of DEAN’s arms from behind n' tha WARDEN grabs tha back of SAM’s jacket. Da guard n' WARDEN take DEAN n' SAM inside.

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- DAY_

Da guard marches DEAN n' SAM tha fuck into a big-ass room, tha WARDEN following.

 **WARDEN  
** [to guard] Take off. I wanna handle dis ridin' solo.

Da guard nodz n' leaves. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SAM looks wary. Da WARDEN steps menacingly close ta DEAN, then smilez n' puts a hand on tha side of DEAN’s neck.

 **DEAN  
** Deacon, yo ass is whoopin tha holy hell outta me, man.

DEACON turns DEAN so his schmoooove ass can take off his handcuffs.

 **DEACON  
** Sorry, Dean.. n' you KNOWS I was goin easy as fuck on you, biatch. [DEAN laughs.] Just, uh, tryin ta make it look real.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah. Well, mission accomplished.

DEACON takes off SAM’s handcuffs.

 **SAM  
** Thanks.

 **DEACON  
** So, is it over?

 **SAM  
** No. Turns out, it wasn't Vibey.

 **DEACON  
** What?

 **SAM  
** Yeah.

 **DEACON  
** Then who?

 **SAM  
** Uh, we be thinkin itz some nurse whoz ass used ta work here yo, but we still shy on all tha intel we need. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEAN  
** Which is why we should stick round until we find dat shit.

 **DEACON  
** Oh, hey muthafuckas.

DEACON takes a envelope outta his jacket pocket.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass wanna have dis fight fo' real, Dean, biatch? We gotta go.

 **DEAN  
** I’m just say-

 **SAM  
** We gotta go now!

 **DEACON  
** Guys.

 **SAM  
** We leaving, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Otherwise, we'll be leavin up in shacklez fo' Milwaukee, wit Henriksen as company.

 **DEAN  
** Oh, come on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DEACON  
** Guys!

 **DEAN n' SAM [simultaneously] ta DEACON  
** What?!

 **DEACON  
** Yo crazy-ass lawyer left dis fo' you, biatch.

DEACON holdz up tha envelope n' DEAN takes dat shit.

 **DEAN  
** Heh heh. Would you peep dis shit. Man, I be freakin velvety smooth.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass want to, maybe, open it up after, you know, you done pattin yo ass on tha back, biatch? (DEACON is watchin SAM, smiling.)

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, yeah, yeah.

DEAN opens tha envelope n' reads.

 **DEAN  
** Wow.

 **SAM  
** What, biatch? Yo ass wanna share wit tha class, Dean?

 **DEAN  
** Glockner took a dirt nap up in tha oldschool cellblock afta Vibey bit dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Seems they had a lil inmate uprising. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch gots caught up in tha middle. They dragged her ta a solitary cell n' gave her a severe cerebral edema.

 **SAM  
** Someone bashed her head in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah.

 **SAM  
** Do it say where da hoe buried, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Yep.

 **DEACON  
** All right, then, letz git you tha hell outta here.

 **DEAN  
** Don't worry, Deacon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We bout ta git rid of dis thang.

DEACON removes a vent cover on a wall.

 **DEACON  
** Good, 'cause I want it outta mah prison.

DEACON strutts back over ta DEAN n' SAM.

 **DEACON  
** Boys, uh... I can't fuck you enough fo' all dis bullshit. I know dat shiznit was askin a shitload but you still came all up in cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Yo crazy-ass daddy ... raised you right.

 **SAM  
** Well, we owed you, biatch.

DEAN looks at SAM.

 **DEACON  
** Yeah.

DEACON pulls SAM tha fuck into a hug, then do tha same ta DEAN.

 **DEACON  
** Hope ta peep you again, huh, biatch? Just ... not up in here, aiiight?

 **SAM  
** Yeah, we'll do our best.

 **DEAN [simultaneously wit what tha fuck SAM say above]  
** Right.

SAM n' DEAN head fo' tha vent, then DEAN turns back ta DEACON.

 **DEAN  
** Oh... Where do you want it, biatch?

 **DEACON  
** What?

DEAN smiles.

 **DEACON  
** Yeah, um...

DEACON points ta his cheek. DEAN pulls back his thugged-out arm ta swin a punch. DEACON holdz up a hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **DEACON  
** Um... Make it look real, son.

DEAN punches DEACON.


	5. ACT FOUR

_EXT. OUTSIDE GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- NIGHT_

DEAN n' SAM climb over railings outside tha prison ta tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke.

 **DEAN (to tha car)  
** Oh, dude, is you a sight fo' sore eyes.

DEAN runs his hand along tha Impala yo. Dude n' SAM open tha driver n' passenger doors n' take off they prison jackets.

 **DEAN  
** Yo ass know, I almost wish I could peep Henriksenz face.

 **SAM (tightly)  
** Really, biatch? 'Cause I'd be aiiight if I never saw his ass again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I mean, our asses aint straight-up outta tha woodz yet, Dean, you know, biatch?

SAM n' DEAN put on they own jackets over they prison jumpsuits.

 **DEAN  
** Yeah.

An alarm soundz n' a red light above one of tha prison doors starts ta flash.

 **DEAN  
** Dope point.

They git tha fuck into tha Impala n' drive away.

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- NIGHT_

DEACON is chillin at a table yo. HENRIKSEN is leanin over tha other side of tha table n' REIDY is standin nearby.

 **DEACON  
** I holla'd at you, biatch. One of dem came up behind mah dirty ass.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Yo ass let dem git tha drop on you, biatch.

 **DEACON  
** Yeah. I screwed up, all right, biatch? What do you want me ta say?

 **HENRIKSEN  
** I wanna know where they headed.

 **DEACON  
** How tha fuck tha hell would I know?

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Letz start over again.

 **DEACON  
** For Godz sake.

DEACON standz up yo. HERIKSEN strutts round tha table ta stand face-to-face wit his muthafuckin ass.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I wanna know every last muthafuckin thang they did todizzle, from tha minute they woke up.

 **DEACON  
** Got up. Breakfast. Visitin hours. Rec time.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Any visitors?

 **DEACON  
** Just they lawyer.

HENRIKSEN n' REIDY peep each other.

  
_INT. LITTLE ROCK POLICE STATION- NIGHT_

MARA DANIELS is chillin up in HENRIKSEN n' REIDY’s crib.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** It aint nuthin but a easy as fuck question. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. What did you n' Dean rap about?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** I have already holla'd at you, biatch. Dat shiznit was a private conversation between me n' mah client.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Right, n' just three minutes lata he just happened ta bust out. Now, tell me, what tha fuck da perved-out muthafucka holla'd.

  
_EXT. CEMETERY- NIGHT_

SAM n' DEAN is takin shovels n' bags outta tha trunk of tha Impala. They is bustin they aiiight clothes. They set off across tha cemetery.

 **SAM  
** We gots ta move dat shit. If Henriksen gets ta tha lawyer...

 **DEAN  
** I thought dat thugged-out biiiatch couldn't say anything- you know, dat whole lawyer-client privilege thang.

 **SAM  
** Da privilege don't apply, Dean. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DEAN  
** So she'll talk?

 **SAM  
** Bitch has to.

 **DEAN  
** Oh, thatz freakin super.

  
_INT. LITTLE ROCK POLICE STATION- NIGHT_

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Let me make dis simple. Yo ass don't come clean, I'ma put you on tha hook fo' aidin n' abetting.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Oh, dat- dat is ridiculous.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Yo ass don't be thinkin dat I can, biatch? Yo ass be thinkin dis is some kind of game, lady, biatch? I be tha last thug on hood earth you wanna screw with. Now, tell me what tha fuck da perved-out muthafucka holla'd.

 **MARA DANIELS  
** [sighs] Dude wanted mah crazy ass ta do some research. On a prison nurse dat took a dirt nap up in 1976.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** What, biatch? Why?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** I don't give a gangbangin' fuck.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** What else?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** They wanted ta know where dat biiiiatch was buried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka!

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Did yo dirty ass smoke up where?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Yeah.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Did yo dirty ass tell them?

 **MARA DANIELS  
** Yeah.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Tell mah dirty ass.

MARA looks at his muthafuckin ass.

  
_EXT. MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY- NIGHT_

Four five-o vehiclez drive past tha sign fo' Moutainside Cemetery.

  
_EXT. CEMETERY- NIGHT_

DEAN is standin over a grave holdin a gangbangin' flashlight. Da headstone readz “Dolores Glockner 1934- 1976.” SAM is up in tha grave digging.

  
_EXT. MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY- NIGHT_

Many armed fools n' HENRIKSEN git outta tha hoopties.

  
_EXT. CEMETERY- NIGHT_

SAM reaches tha coffin n' looks up at DEAN.

 **SAM  
** Got her muthafuckin ass.

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- NIGHT_

DEACON is washin his wild lil' grill at a row of sinks. Da clock on tha wall readz 833. Da second hand advances two seconds, then stops moving. Da lights flicker n' DEACON’s breath becomes visible yo. Dude exhalez again n' again n' again n' turns around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da GHOST of Nurse Glockner is right up in front of his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch opens her grill wide n' yells.


	6. ACT FIVE

_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- NIGHT_

Da GHOST sendz DEACON flyin across tha room.

  
_EXT. MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY- NIGHT_

Da fools, HENRICKSEN n' REIDY move quickly all up in tha cemetery.

  
_EXT. CEMETERY- NIGHT_

SAM salts Nurse Glockner’s corpse n' DEAN pours on lighta fluid.

  
_EXT. MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY- NIGHT_

Da fools, HENRICKSEN n' REIDY continue ta move all up in tha cemetery.

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- NIGHT_

DEACON is on tha floor yo. Dude turns over onto his back n' tha GHOST zooms closer ta his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch puts a hand on his chest n' he gasps.

  
_EXT. CEMETERY- NIGHT_

DEAN continues ta pour lighta fluid onto tha corpse.

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- NIGHT_

Da GHOST still has her hand on DEACON’s chest yo. His body is bobbin.

 **GHOST  
** Yo ass let dem two go.

  
_EXT. CEMETERY- NIGHT_

SAM lights a match.

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- NIGHT_

DEACON’s grill is now wide open n' his body jerks.

  
_EXT. CEMETERY- NIGHT_

Da corpse goes up in flames as SAM n' DEAN watch.

  
_INT. GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER- NIGHT_

Dark veins spread across DEACON’s grill n' he groans. Da GHOST stands, n' gasps, n' goes up in flames. DEACON coughs n' leans up on a elbow.

  
_EXT. CEMETERY- NIGHT_

SAM n' DEAN peep tha corpse burn.

  
_EXT. MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY- NIGHT_

Da fools, HENRICKSEN n' REIDY is still searchin tha cemetery.

 **HENRIKSEN  
** Is you shizzle dis is tha right damn cemetery?

 **REIDY  
** Bitch holla'd Mountainside. Mountainside Cemetery.

  
_EXT. GREEN VALLEY CEMETERY- NIGHT_

We peep tha sign of tha cemetery SAM n' DEAN is in Chronic Valley Cemetery. They is hurryin back ta tha Impala.

  
_EXT. BUILDING- NIGHT_

MARA DANIELS leaves tha buildin n' strutts ta her car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch smilez up in triumph.

  
_EXT. MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY- NIGHT_

HENRICKSEN nodz n' smilez slightly up in frustration.

  
_EXT. GREEN VALLEY CEMETERY- NIGHT_

DEAN n' SAM put they shiznit up in tha trunk of tha Impala n' strutt ta tha driver’s n' passenger’s doors.

 **SAM  
** Yo ass thought we was screwed before, biatch?

 **DEAN  
** Yeah, I know. We gots ta go deep dis time.

 **SAM  
** "Deep," Dean, biatch? We should git all up in Yemen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch.

 **DEAN  
** Ooh, I be- I aint shizzle I be locked n loaded ta go dat deep.

They git up in tha Impala n' drive away.


End file.
